luciferfandomcom-20200213-history
Flaming Sword
*Lucifer *Amenadiel *Various humans }} }} The Flaming Sword is divine weapon. God split the sword into three pieces during Lucifer's rebellion. One of the pieces became known as Azrael's Blade or the Blade of Death. It was wielded by Azrael, the Angel of Death, and is capable of eradication. Another piece, the Medallion of Life, was left on Earth. It was found by Earl Johnson and is capable of healing and grants divine knowledge. The third piece, the key, binds the parts together, was left in the possession of 'God's Favorite Son' and was discovered to be the necklace hanging from Amenadiel. When all of the pieces are combined, the flaming sword's flames will extend to the size and shape of an entire sword's length. Background The Flaming Sword is the weapon that guarded Eden. However, during Lucifer's rebellion, God split the sword into three pieces, fearing that Lucifer would use it against him. Most, including Lucifer, believed the weapon to be destroyed. The blade became Azrael's, one of Lucifer and Uriel's sisters. Before Uriel came to Earth, he stole his sister's blade. He intended to use it to permanently kill their mother. However, after battling against Lucifer and Maze, he was killed by Lucifer using the blade. In "Trip to Stabby Town", Goddess angers Lucifer with blade in his hands and Goddess spotted it sparking some flame. In , Goddess revealed that the blade was actually the Flaming Sword that Lucifer had believed was destroyed. Goddess said that the sword can cut through anything, even the Gates of Heaven, and that Lucifer would have won during his rebellion if he had possessed the blade. In it was revealed that Azrael's blade is only one of the pieces of the Flaming Sword. Another piece was accidentally found by Earl Johnson, a human, in a Navajo gift shop. It grants the holder divine knowledge, immunity and healing abilities. In , from an ancient text written in Sumerian, Amenadiel learns that the that God separated the blade into three pieces which are: Azrael's Blade "The Blade of Death", Johnson's Belt Buckle "The Medallion of Life", and the third piece is the key that binds the parts together and was entrusted to God's Favorite Son. Amenadiel initially thought that the ring Lucifer always wore was that key since he believed Lucifer to be God's Favorite Son, but while the two were squabbling, Lucifer noticed that the ornament Amenadiel was wearing around his neck was floating towards the sword. In , Lucifer assembled all of the pieces and the Flaming Sword revealed its true form as a large sword of fire. Lucifer refused to use the sword to return Goddess to Heaven as war would break out and many angels would die. Instead, Lucifer used the sword to open a tear in the universe into a void and asked Goddess to go through and create a new universe for herself. Not wanting the death that would come from the war, Goddess left Charlotte's body and went through the tear. Lucifer then removed the key from the sword and tossed its other pieces through the tear into the void before the rift closed. In , Lucifer returned Amenadiel's necklace to him. Powers The powers of Azrael's Blade include: * Eradication: If any creature, human or divine, were killed by Azrael's Blade, their very essence would be wiped out of existence, completely eradicating them from reality. * Enticement: It holds the power to beckon to the one holding the blade to fulfill its purpose: murder. Celestial beings have the strength to resist its call, but humans are not as capable and it would take someone with immense willpower to fight off its seduction. * Pyrokinesis: The blade can ignite, although this capability is severely reduced due to not being in its true form. This is displayed in and in "Deceptive Little Parasite", when Lucifer held the blade while angry and feeling intense emotional pain. * Extreme Sharpness: Even in the hands of Dan, a human, it was able to easily cut through stone. The medallion's powers include: * Divine Knowledge: Since humans are not meant to wield it, it take over the mind of the human possessing it and give them temporary awareness of the divine and the memories God had at the time of the object's creation. ** This partial memory only stretches back to a time prior to Lucifer's rebellion as Earl Johnson had the ability to recognize Lucifer without introduction by calling him Samael, yet lacks memories of Lucifer's rebellion and of Godesses's banishment to Hell. * Immunity: It gives the holder certain immunity, e.g. from drugs. It will also shield its mortal wielder from Lucifer's gift to compel the truth out of people. * Healing: It gives the holder the power to heal people from grave injures. The Key's powers include: * Levitation: The key is drawn towards the Sword and will levitate towards and point to other two pieces while in close proximity to the other two pieces. Combined, the Flaming Sword, has the additional powers: * Dimensional Slicing: The Sword can cut through time and space, creating a portal to a universe-sized void. * Absolute Sharpness: When complete, it is said to be able to cut through anything, even the Gates of Heaven. Appearances Trivia * The appearance of the blade changed from its initial debut in subsequent episodes. Gallery 205 promo 01 cropped - Azrael's Blade.jpg 208 screenshot Azrael's blade.png 215 promo Azrael's Blade 1.jpg 215 promo Azrael's Blade 2.jpg 216 2792 Medallion of Life buckle.jpg 216 2811 Medallion of Life.jpg 216 2898 Medallion of Life.jpg 216 2904 Flaming Sword.jpg 216 2855 Flaming Sword.jpg 216 2885 Flaming Sword.jpg Sumerian_Book_Page_-_Flaming_Sword.jpg 217 2847 flaming sword parts.jpg 217 2917 flaming sword key.jpg 217 2942 flaming sword key.jpg 217 2943 flaming sword.jpg 217 2949 flaming sword.jpg 218 promo 13 Lucifer.jpg fr:Épée Ardente de:Azraels Klinge Category:Items